


渴望（craving）

by ziran96117



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 几年后奥斯本（现在我喊他哈利了）从哥伦比亚大学毕业，一天凌晨他把我推醒，他说，你逃不逃？我想跳出鱼缸了。我们在一天里纽约最安静的时间里，无证驾驶奥斯本家造价高昂的超跑在柏油马路上飞奔，大声尖叫着，仿佛我们都回到了十九岁嗑嗨了的青少年时期，呼吸着干燥的空气，在二十一世纪的纽约城，向着五十世纪自由的美国梦轰隆隆地前进。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	渴望（craving）

渴望 (craving) 2020/07

我又一次给哈利接上吊瓶，冷漠地告诉他：“不许自己拔了，否则会有护工把你捆起来。”奥斯本的独子，病入膏肓，却还是像个长不大的小孩，医院里普通门诊号打针吃药的孩子都会乖乖地让医生扎针，他却一次次把药片压倒舌头底下骗我，懒得管他，反正我来只是拿工资，诺曼那老头给的钱多。没见过奥斯本生病前的样子，听曾经的同事小护士说此人闭月羞花沉鱼落雁全NYC少女梦中情人。他只是个虚弱的年轻人，青色的血管爬上苍白的皮肤，昂贵的蓝眼睛跟小时候玩的廉价玻璃弹珠一样，死气沉沉。他快死了，我只是尽一个医生的职责让他苟活几天、或者几年。有一天他突然从床上奋力挣扎起来，拉扯我的衣服，打翻了药瓶，花花绿绿的药片撒了一地，有一种人工的虚假的苦涩，是五颜六色的苦瓜，被散发着刺鼻气息的酒精和玻璃碎片扎的稀烂，就像我的生活。

找这份操蛋工作就是因为半年前我的酗酒赌博的妻子惨死，欠了一屁股债，债主诺曼老头想要他的宝贝独生儿子多活点，给了我这份工作。当然没有这好的事啦，他那是家族遗传的怪病，诺曼老头嘲讽地看着满脸感激就差喊爹的我说，“我从来不把这秘密告诉活人”，狗屎，搞得跟你妈尼摩船长一样。

我明白我的后半生跟那个病怏怏的年轻人绑在一起，他死了估计我也活不了。

我向后退去，摔在玻璃片上，手臂上开始冒血，真他妈疼，疯子。他开始哭，说对不起，我眼疾手快阻止了他抓着玻璃碎片往手腕上割，我还不想死呢。当我把他扑倒在床上的时候，忽略我冒血的手和他自己在身上搞出的淤青，可真他妈暧昧，我几乎跟全城女人梦中情人搞上了，牛逼。我盯着他的一举一动，快速处理好自己的伤口，然后再要护工清走碎片，再次重复一遍打针。

奥斯本突然颤巍巍地开口了，妈的吓我一跳，我还不知道这人能说话呢。

“医生，你治好我又有什么用呢？我只能等死，我这个遗传病治不了的，我会慢慢地泡在药水里死掉，闻上去是呕吐的胃酸和消毒水。”他的声音很小、很粘腻，透露着一种歇斯底里的绝望。

我突然很想哭，这真他妈是个让人徒然伤感的世界。我开始大哭起来，我一直靠麻木的工作阻止自己思考未来会发生什么，但是我的人生其实也在鱼缸里泡烂了，我像一条只有七秒记忆的鱼，茫然地瞪着眼睛看着凸透镜外扭曲的世界。

我们的角色倒了过来，我在他笨拙冰冷的怀抱里颤抖着哭泣，他汗湿的手掌心拍着我蓬乱的棕色头发。

我告诉护工奥斯本不用24小时监视了，他的情绪是可以稳定下来的。

我像十几年前或二十几年前第一次约女朋友过夜时那样认真地抹了发胶，穿上了最性感的衣服，但是我因为年纪和工作而浮肿的面部和渐渐消失的腹肌而在这件衣服里尴尬不已，nevermind,I don't fucking care.我僵硬地塞进衣服，在夜间查病房前突发奇想拿上了我在大学时期最喜欢读的，艾伦金斯伯格古怪诗篇，那时候追求文艺和自由，做着飘渺的美国梦，现在却发现那都是狗屁，我的人生，奥斯本的人生，都可以叫做《破碎的美国梦》。

我从来没有这样紧张过，也从来没有这样温柔过，轻声叫他服下药片后，我坐在他床边，小心翼翼地去触碰他苍白的、形状漂亮的手指，有点暧昧地开口，“你想听艾伦金斯伯格的诗吗？”停顿了一下，我开始编造，“我觉得心情变好有助于你的恢复……如果这能让你感觉到被爱着的话。”

"the weight of the world is love

under the burden of solitude

under the burden of dissatisfaction

the weight

the weight we carry is love

and so must rest in the arms of love

at last must rest in the arms of love"

我们沉默却不尴尬，每一次轻微的呼吸都模糊了视线。哈利轻轻地说，“我还在学校的时候，粗制滥造的校园广播合着杂音放这个诗，遥远的像是50年代，我在卫生纸上把它记下，然后工工整整抄在我的第一份送出的情书里，但那姑娘好像把它和抽屉里的废纸搞混了。”

我猛地意识到，我们都早已离开了正常的生活。

我握住他的手，紧张地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，生疏地牵引着他拉开紧绷的裤拉链。我的屌弹了出来，好他妈羞耻啊。

他一边毫无章法地呻吟，接纳着我的撞击，一边用带着哭腔的少年音低声地呐喊着，“不要说你爱我，你，我，我爸，我死去的妈妈，你死去的妻子，全都没有爱过，或者说忘记怎么爱。”我安抚地吻掉他的眼泪，他脆弱的心脏在凸出的胸骨后凶猛地跳动，薄薄的汗沁出他瘦弱苍白的身体，他像个透明的幽灵，几乎要消失在空气中。我们气喘吁吁地瘫软在床上，他露出了一个勉强的笑容，手划过我光裸的腰，我像是被闪电击中一样战栗，他是否就是我还是个嗑嗨了的大学生时梦里的卢西安卡尔，有猫一样上挑的眼睛。

我准许他独自去洗澡，却不由自主地想象他泡在水里的腐烂发白的浮肿尸体，终于还是赤着脚敲开门。温热的水流冲淡了他棱角分明、眉骨和鼻梁锋利的脸，玻璃弹珠泡在水里是宝石，一种无机物。我们在花洒下紧紧拥抱，丑陋的疤痕一览无余，胳膊上的绷带沁出粉色的血，流进下水道。

我知道这病大概是没办法治的，但他老爹没说年纪轻轻就挂了啊。老用药物和性爱带来的多巴胺维持生命不可能长久，我鼓起勇气拍开了诺曼的办公室门。

那老头臭着一张bitch face，告诉我如果不是他儿子死了就请滚出去。我咬牙微笑深呼吸，提醒自己不能揍翻他，也揍不翻他。“您提过这是家族病，我想看看您的病学史。”

他捏住我的下巴，几乎捏碎我的后槽牙，我靠，这老头手劲怎么这么大。“因为哈利他母亲的血或者基因什么的，天生对这玩意儿有抗体，我把她的脊髓之类抽干了。”

我靠，这也太他妈恐怖了，我的那些小同事要是谁有这什么抗体傻呵呵被骗进来嫁给奥斯本不得玩完儿？我连滚带爬地跑了，跟奥斯本停了药，可怜孩子，他一直以为跟他一样长相俊美的母亲死于车祸。

我说，哈利，接下来的半年什么都不要想，回学校读书，你爹会跟你办假证，好好生活，该干嘛干嘛，想写金斯伯格式情诗就去写。他奇怪地盯着我，“我是不是真的快死了？”

“放屁，你要死了我还敢放你出去？”

他扑进我的怀里，没了消毒水味和药味，他身上有一股孩子气的奶香和刚刚成年的高中生偷偷尝试大麻烟的味道，介于不成熟和成熟之间，稳定与不稳定之间，是海面上的浮标起起伏伏。

我们还是做爱、牵手，还有最主要的，检查身体。疤痕在慢慢褪去，血色慢慢回复，我在思考如何跟他解释这一切，以及，我们的关系将何去何从。

一个粘腻的夏天晚上我们黏黏糊糊做完爱，躺在奥斯本的大阳台上喝街边的廉价啤酒，懒散地像夏日晕晕乎乎的虫子。

我说，哈利，你知道你妈妈不是车祸死的吧。

哈利跟看傻逼一样，怎么，你才知道。

操啊这多方便，还亏我想半天怎么跟小男孩做疏导工作。

他柔软漂亮的金发在风中飘，养好了病帅的跟都市爱情小说里的总裁男主角一样。不对啊，他将来很可能就是总裁。“哈利，你从来没病，你的傻逼爹以为你跟他一样有，给你从小心理施压外加总吃一些奇奇怪怪的药，所以总是治不好啦。”哈利疯狂的大笑，还是跟几年前病床上那个疯子一样。我跟着大笑起来，眼泪模糊了纽约城的灯红酒绿。

几年后奥斯本（现在我喊他哈利了）从哥伦比亚大学毕业，一天凌晨他把我推醒，他说，你逃不逃？我想跳出鱼缸了。

我们在一天里纽约最安静的时间里，无证驾驶奥斯本家造价高昂的超跑在柏油马路上飞奔，大声尖叫着，仿佛我们都回到了十九岁嗑嗨了的青少年时期，呼吸着干燥的空气，在二十一世纪的纽约城，向着五十世纪自由的美国梦轰隆隆地前进。


End file.
